


the successors

by kqrlnap



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, and catwoman and batwoman, no beta we die like robins, they’re choosing the next batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap
Summary: somehow jason ropes everyone into choosing the next batman, catwoman, batwoman, and by extension, sidekicks as well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the successors

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it’s so short :( it was a random idea i had at 11:00pm while sleep deprived.

“so, who would be batman if bruce ever kicked the bucket?” jason asked one day as most of the batfamily sat in the cave, working.

“uh, i’m not sure.” bruce said, clearly startled by the implication of his death.

“well dick has been batman before, hated it, i tried on the cowl one time, hated it, and tim has openly expressed his dislike towards any implication that he’d become batman,” jason explained.

“are we really doing this right now? okay, put your hand up if you are not opposed to the idea of becoming batman.” dick asked. cassandra and damian’s hands immediately shot up, and clearly after a moment of debating inside her head, stephanie’s hand slowly inched up.

“steph?!” tim yelled, feigning betrayal.

“what about batwoman and catwoman? those are two identities someone else could grow into.” barbara suggested.

“well, then we call kate and selina.”

moments later, selina kyle and kate kane found themselves in the middle of this. after being explained what the debate was about, they both looked around the room.

“cassandra, damian and stephanie chose being batman.” bruce said, his voice oozing some type of proudness that kate wanted to punch away.

“who would like to become batwoman?” kate asked, watching as barbara’s hand, as well as harper’s went up.

“batwoman sounds amazing, but if barbara ever finds and wants someone to try and fix her paralyzation, i’m all for staying as bluebird.” she grinned.

“thank you, harper.”

“and catwoman?” selina asked, narrowed eyes darting around the room. 

slowly, just as she had previously, steph’s hand went up once again.

“i think steph would do amazingly as my successor, what do you think, bruce?” selina asked teasingly.

“i think she’d do great.” he laughed.

“i think i’ve made my decision for batman,” everyone shut up, attention focusing on bruce. “i’m sorry damian, but i think cassandra would be the perfect batman.” damian looked a little hurt for a moment, but stalked over to cass and nonetheless offered congratulations, not as mad as cass thought he’d be if she got picked.

“robin. you, my robin.” cass said after gently stopping damian from walking any further.

“yes, sister. i will be your robin.” either bruce was high or he saw damian smile a bit as cass’s grin widened.

“harper will become batwoman unless barbara decides she wants out of the wheelchair, which of course she does not have to go and it is her decision.” kate smiled in the direction of the both, and they smiled back.

“and of course, steph will become the next catwoman. in fact, for training… why don’t you become my sidekick instead? humour me, be the robin to my batman. we can call you stray!” selina said, clearly getting excited.

“i’ll miss spoiler but… stray sounds amazing, selina.” steph smiled, and selina pulled the slightly smaller girl into an embrace.

“look what you did jason, you started heartfelt moments!”

“how was i supposed to know it was gonna turn out like this?!”


End file.
